ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecto-Clone
The Ecto-CloneRay Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:31-13:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "What are you thinking, some kind of Ecto-Clone?" was a mean creature eating junk and metal around the city. Its main power was to self-replicate if shot with Proton Streams, so when the combined team of Real and Extreme Ghostbusters captured it, there was already eight of them. History The week before Thanksgiving, the Extreme Ghostbusters got a call to Hell's Kitchen, in Midtown Manhattan, to investigate. They observed an entity digging through a dumpster in an alley near 145 West 45th Street. While listening from the Firehouse, Ray Stantz warned the team to modify their Proton Gun's ecto-tropic particle filter then recalibrate the main circuit.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 08:46-08:53, 10:22-10:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Wait! If it's a Class 4 Feeder, you don't want to blast it without kicking in the ecto-tropic particle filter...After you kicked in the ecto-tropic filter, did you remember to recalibrate the main circuit?" However, they only heard the first half of the instructions. After trapping the ghost, two duplicates appeared and the teams' equipment was out of energy. The original Ghostbusters arrived and used a 'carrot on a stick' strategy to distract the ghosts. Winston Zeddemore blasted a parking meter pole and threw it out to the ghosts. While they fed on it, the Ghostbusters trapped them. Soon after, another call comes out from the George Washington Bridge. The Ecto-Clones were present and eating up the bridge but now there was four. Egon Spengler realized they had the same P.K.E. density as the previous ghosts the team encountered.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 13:23-13:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Curious. It's not only identical in appearance to those other two but its P.K.E. density is exactly the same." As the bridge lost its stability, Janine Melnitz called in the Extreme Ghostbusters to help. They rushed in and trapped the four ghosts. While the teams regrouped at the Firehouse, Kylie Griffin noticed a high ion discharge off a clone. It was concluded the metallic ions ingested by the ghosts correlate directly to their self-replicating abilities. When the ghost is zapped and trapped, the protons displace the self-replicating ions into the atmosphere. The entity then reforms and replicated one other Ecto-Clone. Ray proposed they fuse the ions and trap all of the Ecto-Clones.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:08-17:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Well, I noticed an extremely high ion discharge coming off the ghost and they do feed on metals."Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:22-17:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "She's saying the metallic ions ingested by these ghosts correlate directly with their self-replicating abilities."Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 17:28-17:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "And because protons tend to displace ions, every time we blast the entities with Proton Beams, their self-replicating ions are displaced into the atmosphere where the entity is duplicated." The Ghostbusters created a Fusion Blast Adapter to add to the Proton Guns and fuse the Ecto-Clones. The next morning, they tracked the Ecto-Clones, now eight in total, to a radio tower. Before the bust began, Ray warned everyone that ionic fusion carries the risk of releasing enough energy to instantly vaporize the immediate area into a crater the size of Death Valley.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 19:03-19:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Uh, before we proceed, it should be mentioned that any kind of ionic fusion carries a huge risk factor. If too much energy is released during the process...well, this area we're standing on can end up a crater the size of Death Valley." Undaunted, the two teams blasted the ghosts and trapped them successfully. Personality They for the most part are like dogs, and to a degree can be distracted like one. Classification In Hell's Kitchen, they theorized it was a Class 4 Feeder.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 08:35-08:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Appears to be a Class 4."Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 08:38-08:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "And a Feeder." After the bridge encounter, Egon concludes they are a Class 4 Self-Replicating Specter, an extremely rare type of ghost.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 16:53-16:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Apparently, we're dealing with a Class 4 Self-Replicating Specter. Extremely rare." Trivia *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #12, an Ecto-Clone makes a non-canon cameo in the first E. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Back in the Saddle, Part 1" References Gallery Primary Canon EctoClone01.jpg EctoClone04.jpg EctoClone05.jpg EctoClone06.jpg EctoClone07.jpg EctoClone08.jpg EctoClone10.jpg EctoClone11.jpg EctoClone12.jpg EctoClone13.jpg EctoClone14.jpg EctoClone15.jpg EctoClone16.jpg EctoClone17.jpg EctoClone18.jpg EctoClone19.jpg EctoClone20.jpg EctoClone21.jpg EctoClone22.jpg EctoClone23.jpg EctoClone24.jpg EctoClone25.jpg EctoClone26.jpg EctoClone27.jpg EctoClone28.jpg EctoClone29.jpg EctoClone02.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne23.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartOne24.jpg EctoClone03.jpg|Eight fused together EctoClone30.jpg|Trapped for good EctoClone31.jpg|Trapped for good Secondary Canon GrundelEctoCloneCrainiacPiperIDW12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #12 Cover B Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 4 Category:EGB Characters